Tales Of Aggression and MLP
by Littleant9
Summary: This is for Twitch.


Chapter 1 The Beginning of the Pen

Sakurai the fourth princess of Japan left her country to visit Zacrotopia a newly founded country, so she could make peace with them. However the streets were littered with creepy and dangerous people that she would soon find out about. Now entering the land of Zacrotopia, Sakurai had to find her way to the new king's palace, but she had no clue where he lived, what his name was, and what he looked liked. All she knew was he had a star birthmark on his cheek, so with that knowledge on hand she started to roam the streets looking for help. As she asked store owners where he lived each one refused to answer her and kicked her out. Across the street was a man named Antlittle who had a troubled past. He grew up being bullied his whole life because of his hobbies because of all of this he became very controlling to the point he was abusive. He spotted the princess and started to follow her the entire day. At the end of the day the princess was tired and looking for an inn to stay the night, but Antlittle approached her attempting to speak with her. "Mam can I have a moment,"asked Antlittle. "Sorry but I need to book a room before it gets any darker,"answered Sakurai. "I wasn't asking. I was demanding!"exclaimed Antlittle. He quickly covered her face with a chloroform handkerchief he carries around for situations like this. Sakurai saw Antlittle pulling out a rope before she blacked out. Sakurai slowly woke up in a dimly lit room."Where am I? What happened?" she asked."My secret lair precious,"Antlittle said while licking his lips."What are you going to do to me?"Sakurai said in fear."You are going to do the one thing I do to all my victims,"Antlittle said."Please no! I'll give you all the money you want just please don't touch me!"Sakurai cried in horror."Touch you? Disgusting! What do you think I am a person who was bullied his whole life who became a rapist?"Antlittle said disgusted."Wait you aren't going to rape me? Then what are you planning to do?"Sakurai asked in confusion."I did grow up being bullied, but it was because my love of My Little Pony. I capture victims like you to read my MLP fanfics forever."Antlittle said with an evil grin across his face."Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!I can't stand MLP. It's the worst thing I've watched!"Sakurai screamed louder."Well too bad!"Antlittle laughed maniacally.

Chapter 2 Another World?

Antlittle began his tale of MLP. In the world he had created several characters: Revo the popular pony in Khaiso Village, Kai the coolest pony in the village, Crell the most artistic pony in the village, Zack the black pony in the village, Stepunsel the girl pony in this story so it doesn't look sexist, Pure Ukraninian Engineer the smart pony of the village, and Nito the alter ego of Pure Ukrainian Engineer who was always late to things. One day Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville came to visit the small village. She was trying to make a new magic spell using a special essence only found in the village called Twitch Followers. She gathered all the other ponies of this village together to ask them to help her find it. Everyone had split into groups of two. Group Alpha was Kai and Revo. Group Beta was Pure Ukrainian Engineer/Nito and Zack. Group Gamma was Crell and Stepunsel. Twilight Sparkle went on her own, but what she had not known was the dangerous side effect of touching Twitch Followers which was it shipped any male ponies that touched it with whoever they were with. Group Alpha was the first to feel the wrath of Twitch Followers. "Kai I think I found some!" squealed Revo. "Whoa really let me see!" Kai said giddily. Kai ran over to Revo, but on the way he tripped over a root that had magically grown in the way. Kai fell over pushing him and Revo into the Twitch Followers. Both ponies got up slowly looking into each others magnificent eyes. "Kai I've just noticed something," Revo said."What?" Kai asked. "You have the most amazing eyes has anyone told you that before?" Revo said joyfully. "I never knew you liked my eyes. I like yours as well," Kai said as his carrot grew long and hard. "Kai I see your carrot has gotten hard can I suck on it?" Revo asked wantingly. "You can have as much as you want," Kai said as his carrot was throbbing. The two lovers played with each others carrots all night. Group Beta saw some Twitch Followers inside a closed spa. They decided to sneak in. While they were climbing over the fence the fence tipped over knocking them into the essence."Zack I know people say you have a small carrot, but I think it's just right," Pure Ukrainian Engineer said. "I think your carrot is amazing too,"Zack said drooling at Pure Ukrainian Engineer's carrot. Both ponies got closer to each other.

To be Continued


End file.
